


Extraordinary//Young!Michael LangdonxFem!Reader

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Adorable Michael, F/M, Fluff, Protective Michael, Wow, XReader, fem!reader - Freeform, flufffff, fluffffffffff, this is the cutest thing i've written yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: REQUEST- Could you write a young Michael fic where the reader comforts him while he’s learning how to use his powers and her just being so proud of him 24/7 and encouraging him and it’s really fluffy like y’all are THAT couple bc I’m sorry young Michael’s vulnerable ass gets soooo attached to the people he loves and if he can tell you’re genuine? He’s yours for life and that the teaThis fic is fucking fluff heaven kids. Young!Michael is a fucking work of art.





	Extraordinary//Young!Michael LangdonxFem!Reader

“We don’t typically allow women here…” one of the leaders spoke, staring at me uncomfortably. 

“Michael refuses to stay unless she is allowed to stay with him…” the instructor who brought me here said. 

I stood next to Michael gripping the sleeve of his suit jacket. He smiled at me softly. 

“So be it. She can stay, as long as she stays by his side. I don’t trust any of these boys around here…” 

“Wonderful. Let me show you guys to your room. Now, because of these… special circumstances, you are staying in a private room. We can’t have the others left alone with a girl. Much too vulnerable.” 

I bit my lip, I had to admit I was nervous. When Michael came to my door I was surprised to see him. He was my neighbor, he had always been the quiet and reserved type. I was infatuated with him though, the way his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, his smile he let slip occasionally. 

We became friends quickly, we usually stayed outside together, taking walks or lounging on the porch. He was shy at first, but he blossomed like a rose once he felt comfortable around me.

It made my heart soar, I always knew there was something special about Michael, and it made me happy he felt comfortable around me. 

I definitely had a little crush on him. Ok, maybe more than a little crush. But who could blame me? Usually, he came to see me in the evenings, Ms. Mead, who I came to know as his adoptive mother was cautious around me at first. Protective of him. Once she got to know me, and she knew my intentions were genuine she happily let Michael see me. 

The night I realized I was in love with Michael, we were watching the sunset. Laying in the grass in my backyard I was on my side facing Michael, he was on his back. 

“(Y/N),” he asked turning to face me. 

“Mhm?” I said, enjoying the way his hair fell around his face, his hair was one of my favorite features on him.

“Do you… care about me?” 

I was taken aback by his question. He was never this forward with me. 

“Of course Michael. Why? Do you think I don’t care about you?” 

“No it’s not that…” he said softly. He gently raised his hand to my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel my face heat up as his fingers gently grazed my skin. 

“Then what is it?” 

Michael sat up, facing away from me. I sat up too, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

“What is it, Michael?” I asked again, I heard him sigh. He was clenching his fists again. 

He turned to me and before I knew it he placed his hand on my face and pulled me into a kiss. 

I was shocked at first. Michael was kissing me. Like, actually kissing me. He pulled away much quicker than I would’ve liked. 

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that…” he said awkwardly, his eyes searching my face as I stared at him. 

I shook my head and smiled, finding my bravery and kissing him again. This time, I closed my eyes and felt the softness of his velvet lips on mine. He kissed me gently at first, before wholeheartedly embracing me, wrapping his arms around me, I did the same, my fingers laced in his hair, feeling the softness of the waves I had dreamt about running my fingers through. My heart was beating fast in my chest, but I couldn’t concentrate on anything except the feeling of him against me. He held me tightly, kissing me like his life depended on it. 

By the time he finally pulled away, the sun had completely set in the sky.

I gently touched my lips, swollen from the intensity of his kiss. He smiled at me broadly. His eyes crinkled at the edges in an endearing way. 

“(Y/N),” he said as he took my hands in his. Sitting on his knees In front of me. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

I had never felt as happy as I did then at that moment. I excitedly wrapped my arms around  
His neck and he fell backward into the grass, with me practically on top of him. 

“I love you too Michael… I love you so much…” I could feel tears start to form in my eyes at my  
Confession. I hadn’t realized it until now, but I had been in love with him the entire time I’d known him.

There was always something about Michael Langdon that drew me in. He was like a drug that I never wanted to stop taking. A high I felt every minute we spent together. I could’ve died at this moment and been okay with it. 

Michael wrapped himself around me again, holding me tightly to his chest. 

“I’m never letting you go (Y/N)...” 

_________________

It had been over a week since I had last seen or heard from Michael. It was making me feel increasingly nervous as the days went on. I knocked on his door, but no one answered. I was initially worried he had changed his mind about me, but I brushed that thought off. Michael had a habit of getting himself into trouble, and he would never tell me about it. It worried me, but I wasn’t going to pry in his business. 

The most intimate thing I knew that he didn’t really tell me about was his mother's particular religion. I didn’t really care. Who am I to judge? But Michael wasn’t happy when I found out, but he seemed relieved in a way. It didn’t change how I saw him, he was still Michael Langdon to me. The beautiful boy from next door. 

And then one day, he showed up. 

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief when I opened the front door to see him standing there. 

He was wearing a suit, with a satin bow tied around his neck. His hair was styled instead of his usually messy curls. it took my breath away. 

Then I noticed the cut on his cheek, healing but still noticeable. 

“Michael are you ok?” I asked as I looked up  
At him with worry, I went to touch his face but he grabbed my hand. He held it in his for a moment. 

“I’m the best I’ve ever been.” 

I didn’t believe Michael when he told me  
He was some sort of wizard or something. A warlock, he called himself. 

“Trust me.” He said as he took my hand and lead me to the car. 

“Where are we going?” I pulled him to a stop. “A school. They’re going to teach me to use my power…” he said like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“I don’t understand Michael. What do you mean?” I was utterly confused at this point. 

He smiled at me affectionately as he took my hands in his. 

“Look,” he spoke softly, gesturing to the front door. It swung open like a gust of wind had blown it open, and then my bag literally floated out of the door. 

“What the fuck,” I said dumbfounded, he waved his hand again, making the bag float it’s way over to our side. 

“You’re already packed, let’s go. I’m not leaving without you.” he began to usher me into the car. 

I was speechless, my brain trying to find a solution to what Michael just did, but I blanked. 

“Trust me (Y/N), you’ll figure it out soon enough.” He slid into the back seat next to me. taking my hand in his, he kissed my forehead. It was comforting. I felt all the anxiety I had built up inside me while he was gone melt away with his touch. 

“I trust you…” I said softly, eyeing the man in the front seat driving. He was stoic but seemed friendly enough. 

“Don’t worry Ms. (Y/L/N),” he spoke up, “No harm will come to you and Mr. Langdon. He has an extraordinary gift, and we want to help him learn and expand his abilities.” 

________

 

“This will be your room.” He led us into a wide open space, a queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Not much else decorated the room except a desk, dresser, and a fireplace that wasn’t lit. 

“It’s a little dark,” I said laughing a little. The instructor smiled at me and waved his hand. The fireplace burst into flame. Michael and I both looked at each other, I was more surprised than he was. 

“That was cool! Can I try?” Michael said excitedly. I wasn’t used to him being so enthusiastic about something, except maybe breakfast. The Instructor smiled at him and made the same gesture. This time extinguished the flame. 

“Concentrate on what you want to happen Michael.” He spoke, Michael let go of my hand and looked at me reassuringly. 

Michael stepped away from me, taking a focusing breath, before stretching his hand toward the fireplace, within a second it burst into flame again. 

“Impressive-” The instructor started to say, but Michael wasn’t finished. He waved his hand again and the flames turned from their orange hue to a brilliant pink. 

‘Wow…” I stared in shock, Michael smiled at me triumphantly. 

“You show a lot of promise Michael. I know you will do great here. Dinner for everyone is at 6. Ms. (Y/N), If anyone bothers you please let one of the heads know. They will be punished accordingly.” He said as he left the room, shutting the heavy door behind him. 

“Michael I really can’t believe all this… I mean, I knew you were special… but wow.” I said as a gazed into the flickering pink flames. 

Michael smiled at me again, I had never seen him smile so much and it was making my heart happy. 

“I’m glad you are with me.” He said softly, I nodded. 

I walked up to his side and gently caressed his cheek where the cut was. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” I asked again, he shook his head. 

“I’m sure you’ll hear someone say something about it…” He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling me down next to him. 

“It’s ok, you can tell me anything.” 

Michael explained to me what happened that day in the grocery store. How the butcher rudely insulted his mother, and how he couldn’t control his anger. He told me, again and again, he didn’t know what he was doing, and it just happened so fast. I should’ve felt shocked, scared even. Michael had admitted that he had killed someone. 

I just didn’t. 

“He was a dick anyways,” I said, Michael looked up at me and laughed. A tear streaked down his cheek. 

He pulled me into a kiss again. I gently wiped his tears away as I kissed him, resting my other hand on his chest as he kissed me, slowly picking up the pace. He bit my bottom lip gently, sending my brain into a frenzy. 

We continued to kiss like this for several minutes, I could feel myself losing my grip on reality as his placed soft kisses on my neck, the sensitive skin tingling with his touch.  
He brought his lips up to my ear, before whispering “I missed you,” In a voice that made me melt. 

I was shaking by the time he stopped kissing me, my breathing ragged and my heart pounding. Michael smirked at my appearance. 

“No one is allowed to touch you except me.” He said in a serious tone, I nodded. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, you’re the only one I want Michael." 

____________________________________________________________________________

After a few weeks, Michael was surpassing everyone. Even people who had been here many months more than him. He was becoming a man I greatly admired, his confidence had grown tenfold and his personality showed it. He went from the timid Michael that I knew most of the time to a much more confident, almost cocky Michael. He strode around the school, confidence in every step he took.

It was actually very sexy. 

It was becoming increasingly harder for me to keep my hands off him, especially at night when we were alone. Sleeping in the same bed with him was becoming a monumental task of personal willpower. 

I wasn’t really experienced in the realm of sex, and I wasn’t sure about Michael. I wasn’t going to make a move on him until he did. He didn’t exactly make it easy for me. The other night he changed in front of me, making sure he watched my eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt agonizingly slow. I could've sworn my nose was bleeding by the end of it. He laughed. That didn’t help either. 

I usually followed him to all his classes, per the instructor's rules. Leaving Michaels side wasn’t recommended. I knew why, too. Some of the boys here where downright gross. Everyone that even looked at me wrong got a glare from Michael if they were lucky. The unlucky ones tended to get more than they bargained for. 

After more than one incident of boys mysteriously flying across the room and hitting a wall, the others stopped messing around. 

One thing I had learned about Michael during our time here, was that he loved to show off. If someone did something, he always made a point to do it better. I was constantly impressed by him. 

On the rare occasion that he had trouble, I was always by his side. A soothing touch always brought him peace. 

Some of the guys didn’t go after me. Some of them went after Michael. It was entertaining most of the time. Like the time a boy was sitting next to me while Michael was doing something with one of the instructors, he whispered in my ear. 

“Damn girl… I can’t believe you get that all to yourself.” 

I burst out laughing in the quiet room. Michael quirked an eyebrow at me and smiled to himself. I knew without a doubt he had heard, he always listened to what was going on around me. 

“I don’t know either,” I responded honestly. Michael was definitely a man no one could resist. 

Other times, It was a little less entertaining. No one was stupid enough to touch him but they definitely undressed him with their eyes on many occasions. I know Michael noticed too, his eyes would find mine in the room and he’d give me a knowing look. 

I was jealous too, everyone here was talented. I wished I had been special too. I was bland if I compared myself to anyone else here. I felt insecure about it. I worried I wasn’t good enough for him. I knew female witches existed, but I had never met one. I didn’t express my thoughts to Michael about myself, but he always made a point to reassure me. He whispered that he loved me every moment he could, left marks on my skin that showed everyone I belonged to him. 

“You guys are disgustingly sweet.” One of the boys said one morning during breakfast. I was resting my head on Michael, his arm was wrapped around me protectively. 

“I’ve got to keep what’s mine.” He smiled down at me and placed a quick kiss on my lips. 

Multiple groans rang out from the table, and I laughed. 

“If you had someone like this you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off them either,” I said, a few nodded in agreement. 

“Live your best life girl.” The same guy from before said, this time making Michael laugh. 

It was my favorite sound to hear. I was infatuated, Michael was becoming the person he was always meant to be. I got to be by his side, and for that, I was eternally grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely be writing a part 2 to this fic. A smutty part two. I cannot resist. Please leave kudos and a comment if you can :) They seriously make my life better. Like always find me and a million pics of daddy Michael at my tumblr page @Katiekitty261 x
> 
> edit- PART 2 IS OUT NOW, check My profile!!


End file.
